


Relapse

by frostbiites



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Psychological Trauma, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbiites/pseuds/frostbiites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda gets a few texts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relapse

She found him again.  


A few minutes prior, Komaeda sat in his apartment, a heavy tranquility blanketed the space as he read a book. The quiet was broken by the familiar chimes of his phone on the bed next to him, momentarily startling him. Reading _“Unknown Number”_ , he directed his attention to the lit screen. “Hmm.” He considered ignoring the text, but he obliged and opened the message nonetheless.

-

Now the small device feels like fire in his hands, burning and intense. All he does is stare in utter shock at the texts on the screen, a nauseating sensation settling in his gut.

He's very well aware of who sent these the moment they were given. He thought he had escaped from her, and left her manipulation and despair in the past. Memories are resurfacing, he's instantly revolted and he _doesn't want this._

Who else would speak those poisonous words? They're vile, filled with such anguish that would leave desolation to anyone who was subjected to them. 

His breathing becomes labored and frantic. His hands are shaking and they struggle to handle his phone as he switches to another contact, labeled "Hajime Hinata"

_ >Nagito Komaeda 9:18 PM: hhinata  
>Nagito Komaeda 9:18 PM: pllease help _

His clammy hands tap out the message and the phone drops, hands tangling themselves in his hair instead. Komaeda's grip becomes tighter, and he winces at the stinging sensation. The urge that rises and tugs at his heart doesn't catch him off guard. If anything, it was expected.

Nearly falling off of the bed in the process, he stumbles to the bathroom before he can see the screen light up with a new message.

_ >Hajime Hinata 9:20 PM: what?  
>Hajime Hinata 9:25 PM: i'm coming over. _

Komaeda flicks the lights on, illuminating the small bathroom while he rushes to open the medicine cabinet. There's no restraint when he pushes its contents aside, looking for the small blade hidden within it. Sure enough, it's still where he left it.

A mantra of negative thoughts run through his mind and he can't think straight through the static. He wishes that just gripping the blade would be enough.

He finds himself tottering backwards and he grunts when his back hits the wall. His legs feel weak, he allows them to give out underneath him, and sitting on the floor seemed like a better idea right now anyway.

Another wave of pain washes over him, followed closely by sorrow, blunt emptiness, and probably every other variation of _miserable_. If someone asked what the problem was, he might have said; 'It's nothing wrong, yet it's everything too.'

"This feels familiar." He gives a halfhearted laugh, voice wavering. Wetness collects in the corners of his eyes, he doesn't bother wiping them away.

Her words echo in his head and he thinks he can hear her jeering voice again from all those years ago, it gives him a headache.

_I'm all you have left._

_You're nothing without me._

_Let's make this world feel your pain._

_I love you._

His breath hitches.

"Love..you..?"

That makes his chest feel tight. Anger floods over the melting pot of his emotions and he can hear her laughing.

"I hate you." He sneers at her voice. Loathing sears through his heart, aimed at her and himself.

Somewhere along the way he held the blade tightly enough in his hands to draw blood. He finally notices.

Komaeda maneuvers the blade to ghost the sharp end over his other wrist, the touch making him shiver. A pathetic, tired smile forms on his face.

He deserves this. 

One fluid downward motion, and he can see the blood as it wells up from the new wound. It feels oddly satisfying. He laughs again, though it sounds more like a sob.

The notion of stopping appears for a second, before being dismissed without a second thought. It never stays long enough.

The slashing continues until the undersides of his arms are littered with cuts. The red is a stark contrast to his sickly pale skin. He thinks it looks good on him.

The sting is overwhelming, but there aren't any regrets. But he must look pathetic, slouching over on the floor, cuts scattered on his limbs and traces of red smeared on his shirt. He might have stayed there and stared into nothing if he didn't hear sharp knocking on the door.

A muffled voice could be heard coming from outside his apartment door. "Oi, Komaeda!"

He raises his head, his entire being deflating in dread. He promised he wouldn't ever do this again. Unsure of what to do, he remained on the floor, waiting in a silence that chilled him down to the bone.

"Komaeda, I'm coming in."

The sound of the door opening and closing makes his body tense, so does the sound of hesitant footsteps making their way to the bathroom. He sees the door creaking open when the other slowly pushes it. When a head of brunet hair peeks in, Komaeda holds his breath.

When his eyes fall on him and widen in surprise, Komaeda almost wants to cry again, and he ducks his head just in case he ends up doing so. Hinata's mouth moves, working through words that fall unspoken on his tongue.

"Komaeda..!" He rushes in and kneels in front of the sullen boy, hands hovering over his injured arms. Hinata's eyebrows furrow in worry, and Komaeda's still dumbfounded that he frets so much over him.

"You- I thought-" He stumbles over his words, it was clear he has so much to ask, but didn't know where to start. He settles on a "What happened?"

Komaeda's face twists into an expression of disgust, he can't tell if he's more revolted by her or his own actions.

"She.. found me." He eventually responds, voice coming out hoarse. He sounds so pitiful.

Hinata's lips pressed together in a thin line. "Who?"

He lifts his head to look at the other dead-on. His eyes are dark, swimming with despair and a kind of hopelessness that only a choice few could ever understand. There's only one person who could make him relapse so intensely, and Hinata happened to have already been enlightened of who.

Hinata bites his lip and averts his gaze. "Um, don't think of that right now,” He pauses “ever, actually." He looked back at him. "Can you get up? Out of here, at least. I.. need to help you."

Komaeda said yes, and after using Hinata's shoulder for support he was back down on the bed, as far away from his phone as possible. Hinata retrieves the first-aid kit from under the sink and tends to his cuts. Komaeda was despondent, watching the brunet move around next to him with an solemn look on his features.

After cleaning up, Hinata starts to wrap bandages around his arms, handling him gently, as if he were made of glass. Komaeda contemplates on whether he should say anything, but he doesn't, because Hinata does.

"Look, I don't know exactly what she said to you.. but whatever it was, it isn't right." He sounds stern, eyes still downcast while he works, and Komaeda listens intently. "Everything she says are lies. Whatever shit she spouted to you isn't worth acknowledging." The bandages are secure around his arms, and suddenly his hands are being held in Hinata's.

"Look at me." Komaeda does, tentatively, swallowing the lump in his throat. "You're an amazing person. You're stunning, you make me so happy, I sometimes can't believe I can be here with you." He continues, the tenderness in his tone growing with every word. "I've stayed with you for this long, right? Because I care about you. You're worth the entire world to me, Komaeda."

Komaeda stutters, he always manages to surprise him with this. "Hinata.."

He's being pulled forward, and he feels warm lips come in contact with his own before Hinata hugs him tightly. His weary self takes a moment to register the other's movements and eventually returns the embrace.

"I love you." Hinata says.

Komaeda's chest doesn't feel tight when hearing it that time. It swells with fondness, with hope.

He buries his face into Hinata's shoulder, not caring that his shirt is getting wet with tears.

"I love you too."


End file.
